Talk:Former Prisoners of Lacrima
Name change User:UsernamehereCustoms named it that. I have no objections to it, because #The Rebellion is also a unofficial title #Going off of the above statement, there is also no official name for this group, so I think it's fine [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 23:13, June 4, 2016 (UTC) :Interestingly enough it seems that the wiki staff here is going to have to decide on an unofficial name. Obviously, I vote we call them the "Insurrection." The reason I like the name "Insurrection" is it's the same sort of catchy single-word title as the "Rebellion," and it serves to give them a similarity and connection. I dislike the "Former prisoners of Lacrima" name because it feels too literal and not like their actual faction name. Perhaps we could drop the "Eva's" part and just call them the "Insurrection." Also I've decided that the name "Eva's Insurrection" isn't that great and I'm not a fan of it. :While we're on the topic, all the pictures of the Weimaraner I made are named "Eva's Insurrection Weimaraner W3 -Angle-" They'll have to be changed with whatever name we all decide on. :Also whatever decision we come to I'm still going to call them the Insurrection in my mind. :Whatever happens I'm still going to be working to develop the Insurrection's page. :Sidenote: In order to prevent a picture title problem like the Weimaraner, I'm going to withhold my Insurrection Mech pictures that I took last night until this name problem is settled. The Mech's image storm is ready to go and I suppose I can do the Black Hand mech before the Insurrection one. :Now, all in favor of the name "Insurrection?" Raise your hand. :*Raises hand.* --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 14:24, June 5, 2016 (UTC) ::The reason is that if anyone hears mention of "Former Prisoners of Lacrima", they'll know exactly what that means and who it refers to. "Insurrection", while being a conveniently short name, is such a rare word that probably every other person has to use a dictionary to find out what it even means. ::And the car pictures do not really have to be renamed. Also, as for your mech pictures, you could also call them by their rebel drop names. "Autocannon mech top view" and such. GMRE (talk) 15:23, June 5, 2016 (UTC) ::Also, the game characters frequently refer to The Rebellion as "the rebels", or "the rebellion". ::I suppose another possible clear name that eliminates confusion would be something like "Lacrima Rebels". GMRE (talk) 15:34, June 5, 2016 (UTC) :::For all I care they could be called "Rebels of Lacrima" or something :::Honestly I would go with any given suggestion because there is no official name [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:49, June 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::As much as nobody would know what "Insurrection" meant, I still think it's a quite fitting name for them. What if we call them the "Lacrima Insurrection?" ::::If you don't want to involve the word "Insurrection" as part of their title, I'll settle for the "Lacrima Rebels." It's also worth noting that if we can avoid using the words "Rebel," or "Rebellion," it'll prevent confusion among the fans, as the two factions are not the same. By calling them the "Insurrection," I'm trying to set them apart from the "Rebellion." I can feel it now that there are already people thinking they're part of the Rebellion. ::::--UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 16:34, June 5, 2016 (UTC) :::::For a moment I thought they were somehow associated with The Rebellion too, because their symbolism is very similar in some places. was held. Notice the bull-head graffiti.]] Their Mechs are marked as "REVOLTOR!" (or "REVOLTAR!") and some of their graffiti has the Rebellion bull head and the word "REVOLTA". If only they has settled for one specific spelling of that. How about something like "Lacrima Revolta" (or Revolto/ar)? GMRE (talk) 16:57, June 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Honestly, IDC (there is no official name, so I'll go with any given suggestion) ::::::Some of the prisoners are rebels brought over from the mainland so it's possible they retained their original slogan [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:07, June 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::So, if one were to go into the Rebel Drop menu, and go to Rebel Support to call in a "Rebel Support Mech," then they'd get a mech driven by an Insurrection soldier. This serves to indicate that the game itself calls them "Rebels," despite not being part of Medici's own Rebellion. With this in mind, I think there is only one logical name left for them: the "Lacrima Rebels." Not Rebellion, to avoid confusion. I guess I can still call them the Insurrection down in my mind, but it looks like that's the name we're going to have to go with. ::::::::On another topic, GMRE, if you would be so kind as to rename the Lacrima Rebel Weimaraner pictures from "Eva's Insurrection" to "Lacrima Rebel," that would be great. ::::::::--UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 14:00, June 6, 2016 (UTC) "former prisoners of lacrima" is... too odd, "lacrima rebels" seems much better Itanimulli confirmed (talk) 13:19, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Pt. II Notice: This page has already been renamed from Eva's Insurrection to Former Prisoners of Lacrima. So apparently this name change template was added yet again on the 22nd of June, 2017, by User:Itanimulli confirmed, and he proposes changing the name to Lacrima Rebellion Honestly, since they are all unofficial names, I dare to say another name change for this article: Lacrima Rebels. Discuss. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:31, August 4, 2017 (UTC) :Why not Armed Oranges of Lacrima? I vote for that. GMRE (talk) 12:43, August 5, 2017 (UTC) ::Um... what? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:09, August 5, 2017 (UTC) Pt. III The page name is still Former Prisoners of Lacrima. Some anonymous user whose IP places him/her in Chattanooga, Tennessee, United States decided to directly edit the article name to Lacrima Rebels I changed it back but, this really needs to get resolved What is the page name going to be? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 03:53, October 13, 2018 (UTC) :Could also just least it as is and remove the namechange template. GMRE (talk) 13:46, October 13, 2018 (UTC) ::*leave it as is [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:26, October 13, 2018 (UTC) Flag design "If the drop on their flag is a tear, it could be inspired by how in some countries prisons it is customary for raped/homosexual prisoners to get a tattoo of a tear (or just a spot) under one eye. The tear tattoo is possibly the most well known prison tattoo design." Someone removed this from the article. GMRE (talk) 13:27, July 6, 2019 (UTC) This resulted in an editing dispute and argument at this talk page. It seems to be banned by Fandom community guidelines, so the above quoted text was removed from the article, leaving only a non-descript wikipedia link. GMRE (talk) 18:14, July 11, 2019 (UTC)